Love You
by Andromeda Rhea Jackson
Summary: Severus did not know what had entered his mortal enemy body since he first walked to Hogwarts. Is Fate losing a bet? Or Magic and Destiny is giving Fate a challenge? He does not know. If he knew maybe he could explain in logic why his arch-enemy James Bloody Charlus Potter had chopped him down the deserted hallway on the seventh floor right next to the Come and Go room.


**Harry Potter is not mine. But this story is indeed mine.**

Severus did not know what had entered his mortal enemy body since he first walked to Hogwarts. Is Fate losing a bet? Or Magic and Destiny is giving Fate a challenge? He does not know. If he knew maybe he could explain in logic why his arch-enemy James Bloody Charlus Potter had chopped him down the deserted hallway on the seventh floor right next to the Come and Go room. But unfortunately Severus does not know.

"What are you doing Potter?" Severus said with a dangerous tone.

"Severus ..." James said regardless of Severus's question. His body is increasingly leaning forward. They put their lips together.

"Potter! Get away from me!" Severus said, trying to push James away. But unfortunately, his efforts are in vain. James's body is much bigger and stronger than him. With his Quidditch practice for the past six years.

"Severus Snape, you look cute like that.You know," James said, now his lips only a few millimeters away from Severus's lips.

"What does-" Severus's utterance broke off as James's red lips touched his pink lips. His eyes were smoldering and his breath caught a little. And James, who knew the chance instantly slide his tongue into Severus mouth. Exploring every inch of his crush mouth. Invite Severus's tongue to dance, which without Severus realize or indeed he realizes it instead serves James tongue. Severus knees are now beginning to feel weak. He did not know it was a kiss from James can be this drunk ... Wait! James? Since when did he summon the unseen astral creature by his first name? And what the hell was she thinking about! Severus who woke up was immediately wriggle in the confines of a James Potter.

Finishing exploring the mouth of his crush, and ignoring his outrage, James's lips began to explore Severus's jaw, continuing down to his neck. Pick it in and it might leave marks there. But yes, James does not care. He feels good, meaning people will know that Severus is already owned. Just thinking about it made James happy. The sound of moans escaping Severus's pink lips made James more excited about exploring Severus's neck. Climb up to his ear, then cheek, back to the lips and then the chin and then the throat, and finally to the intersection of his shoulders and neck. Gives some kissmarks there.

Severus did not believe in his voice. What the fuck was that sound? And why all the Bloody Potter treatment made him lulled. And look? Now his hand instead of flowing by itself to the idiot Potter's neck. Searched his jet-black strands that look messy but very soft when touching his fingers. Again groaning as James now includes his tongue. His breath again choked as James's lips met again with his lips. Somehow it feels very fitting. This time the kiss went very gently and without coercion as before. James's hand, which had been on both sides of his head now at his waist, pulled him closer to deepen their kisses. Severus was instinct or indeed the more willingness to attract James's head closer. He could feel the lips smiling between their kisses.

James releases their kisses when oxygen needs force him. He unites his forehead with Severus. Stare at the onyx iris owner who is now still trying to stabilize his breath. A gentle smile he writes when the onyx slices it turns back to staring at its hazel slices. His smile widened when he saw the red hue began to run through the cheek onyx owner. Pulled his hand upward to stroke the blushing white cheeks. Feel the soft skin under his hand. Slowly toward the pink lips that are now slightly flushed. Wipe him gently before kissing his lips once more. Just a small kiss.

Severus could only be silent when James's lips came back to touch his. Yes, just a short kiss but it feels really amazing. He could feel his face warm again. Quickly he unbuckled their foreheads and drowned his face on James's shoulder. Still with his hands running down his neck. God ... What happened to him? Tightening his arms around James's neck hoped James did not see the red hue that had invaded his facial skin. However, a small chuckle awakened him that James had seen it. Severus even more buried his face on the shoulder of his former arch-enemy. Eh, ex? Is Severus so sure? Is James really sincere to him? Or is this just an ordinary game the Marauders do to him? Thinking of the last possibility somehow made his heart hurt. Crowded. His eyes were beginning to heat up, and Severus was convinced that with one blink of tears would spill over James's shoulder.

James let go of his embrace as he felt his shoulders slightly wet. With a worried expression on his handsome face, he lifted Severus's face from his shoulder. His heart a little hesitate when he saw the beautiful onyx is now teary. In his swab a soft tear that moistened Severus's reddish cheeks. "Sev, what's up? Why are you crying?" James asked softly. Instead of stopping, the tears just swelled from the eyelids. James who stuttered immediately pulled back the tiny body of Severus into his arms. He gently stroked Severus's small back while occasionally kissing the top of his head.

"Severus, Love, what's up? Why are you crying?" James asked after Severus's cry had begun to subside.

"Why?" Severus asked in a slightly hoarse voice from crying out.

"What do you mean by why?" James asked back. He does not understand.

"Why are you kissing me Potter? Is this a game that you and your strange friends are doing? If so, congratulations Potter.You managed to screw me up again," Severus said, slightly tilting his head to see James.

"No Sev This is not a game I love you That's why I kiss you If this is just a game, I can not kiss you as soft as that Sev. You are precious to me" James replied, staring intently onyx iris. Convince Severus that everything he says is honesty.

"I'm scared of James, I'm afraid when I start falling on you you dump me, I'm scared when I start loving you you hurt me, I'm so scared of James" Severus softly lowered his face again on James's shoulder. His hands he circled the back of James, as if to confirm that he feared James suddenly disappeared.

James gently brushed his hair. "I can not possibly do that Sev, it will also destroy me, seeing you cry like it just felt like my heart in a shred, especially hurt you Sev" James replied as he tightened his arms. Breathe in the scent of shampoo that comes from Severus's hair. "I think I better die, I love you Severus Snape," said James, kissing Severus's head. Back to enjoy the aroma of shampoo Severus used.

"I ... I love you too, James Potter" Severus replied softly. Inhale the masculine scent that escapes from James's body. The more tightens his embrace. And James can feel that his heart is now also smiling happily.

-End-

 **well, english is not my main language. and I use google translate to make this story so sorry if the grammar is messed up. I will try to study it again**

 **see you in another story**

 **Shiera**


End file.
